


It’s Worth a Shot, Right?

by Monica89555



Category: Original Work, Vent - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Kriptir, M/M, Nervu, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Races, TW: Depression/Self-hate, TW: Suicidal implications, TW: cutting, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica89555/pseuds/Monica89555
Summary: This is a vent using two ocs, Folmar and Nym. This story contains heavy themes so viewer discretion is advised. This conversation/actions were inspired by a similar conversation I had with a friend.
Relationships: Folmar Mornis/Nym Astrelle
Kudos: 1





	It’s Worth a Shot, Right?

Folmar stared at the gun in his hand, the pistol a chromium silver and a sharp contrast to his remarkably tan skin. His muscular arms were decorated in scars that trailed pink flesh up and down his limbs. Some scars were old and some were new, others faded and others just recently healing. 

His blue and slightly purple hair fell messily before his countenance as he hung his head, staring down at the gun. He fiddled with the trigger, thinking about how easily he could just shoot it. It would be so easy to end the festering madness that was in his mind, beckoning him to just fire. A single bullet would do it. A single bullet would end his everlasting misery.

Beside him was a dagger, its blade as silver as the murder weapon in his hand. His blue eyes flickered to it, thoughtful and contemplative, his face contorted in a way where it displayed silent pleading. The blade was dirtied in dry blood from his previous cutting and if you were to ask him where he got each individual scar, he could easily respond with each individual story. That is, if he trusted you enough with such a horrible motive.

He was Folmar Mornis. The most infamous Nervu in all the lands. The man who singlehandedly took out countless Nervus- his own kind- and sides with the Kriptirs, a race he should despise. Yet, here he was, with a daughter of his own and a Kriptir husband. Sana was not Nym’s, of course, and only possessed Folmar’s blood. She was a beautiful hybrid- a Kriptir and Nervu. His wife had been the most beautiful Kriptir. His husband currently was the most handsome Kriptir.

That was another reason he hated Nervus. They took his wife away and sought out to take his life away. They wouldn’t be able to do that if he did it himself, though.

Folmar continued to ponder the choices he had made that got him here. That got him to Nym, to the point of marriage, and to the point of loving again. He closed his eyes tightly, his shirtless body decorated in cowardly scars quaking in response to the feel of the gun in his hand.

He didn’t lift the gun to his head or shoot.

Folmar faintly regarded the arms that had thrown themselves around him, embracing him from behind out of seemingly no where. He opened his eyes to regard them fully, a look of mild confusion filtering into his otherwise groggy-looking expression. He lifted one hand to press it against the dark blue arm of his lover.

Nym nestled his head into the back of Folmar’s torso, taking in his warmth. He was mindful of his horns to not accidentally prod uncomfortably at Folmar’s back- one horn broken from an accident. His hair, a dark shade of black with hints of blue, fell along his back in a neat ponytail. Folmar declared his hair as incredibly soft when Nym nuzzled against his back.

Folmar turned slightly so he could face Nym, the gun still in his hand. He lowered his head to press a tender kiss against the top of Nym’s head, where his broken horn was located. He closed his eyes when Nym tilted his head upward so their lips met instead, the kiss only brief.

Folmar opened his eyes when the kiss ended, his cerulean eyes fixating upon the golden markings just beneath Nym’s gorgeous silver eyes. He ran his thumb over the markings, taking in their warmth.

“What’s all this about?” Folmar asked after a moment, trying to hide the dark expression he had just moments before. “Why the sudden hug?”

“You... looked like you needed it.” Nym murmured softly, nestling himself beneath Folmar’s unoccupied arm. His silver eyes befell upon the gun in concern. “I thought I would tell you that I love you.”

Folmar lowered his gaze to the gun again. He was silent, thoughtful, contemplative. He didn’t know what to say at first. He sighed softly once he found his voice. “I know...”

“What’s troubling you?” Nym questioned softly, his eyes never leaving the gun.

“A... lot of things.” Folmar replied with a trembling, quaking sigh that caused his entire muscular body to shudder. Nym’s grip tightened.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nym suggested softly.

“I don’t want to burden you.” Folmar admitted, refusing to drop the gun even when Nym’s hand brushed that arm. His hands were so gentle when they traded each individual scar; each individual memory. It caused Folmar to shudder again. “It’s dumb anyway.”

“Folmar, you’ll never be a burden for me. I love you too much, alright?” Nym attempted to assure him, but seemed disappointed when Folmar’s reluctant and doubting expression was still there. “Your problems aren’t dumb. If it’s bothering you enough to make you upset, then it must be important. Do you mind if I asked what happened?“

“I just.. don’t know what’s wrong.” Folmar admitted. He rested his chin on top of Nym’s head when the Kriptir climbed into his lap and between his legs, minding his horns. He held his husband close. “It’s just.. one of those days. Ever since I woke up, I’ve been out of it. I’ve been unmotivated, dreary, just overall upset at literally _nothing_. I’ve been just.. thinking of leaving the village for a while.”

“Leaving the village?” Nym questioned in a loud, albeit shocked, whisper. “Do.. you actually want to leave the village?”

“No, of course not.” Folmar mumbled quietly. He sighed again, his rounded ears flattening solemnly against his head. “I just thought... that I would take a break... I’ve been having bad thoughts, Nym. Very bad thoughts.” He fiddled with the gun again, unbothered by Nym’s lingering hand on his arm. “I don’t want to burden you with them. I shouldn’t even be talking to you about this.”

“I’ll be fine, Folmar. There’s no need to worry about that. You will never, _ever_ be a burden to me, Folmar. Never say that again, okay?” Nym murmured softly. He tilted his head to press a kiss against Folmar’s chest and over the largest scar that ran from his right pectoral to his left hip. His lips brushed faintly against his skin and his droopy ears twitched faintly towards Folmar’s silent sigh. “I won’t continue if you really don’t want to talk about it, but I’m genuinely concerned about you. You’re such a good husband to me and I don’t want you feeling upset when there’s something I possibly can do to help. So please,” He lifted his gaze towards Folmar to meet his solemn gaze, “feel free to tell me everything that’s on your mind! We have all the time in the world.”

“You’re too good for me.” Folmar murmured quietly, his grip on his gun tightening slightly. “My thoughts have been so, so bad. They consist of just.. killing myself somehow. I don’t know what triggered me to have these thoughts. It’s just so dumb. Someone as strong as me shouldn’t be like this.” The Nervu muttered, grateful that Nym was listening so closely. He was always a good listener. Reluctantly, Folmar continued, his ears flattening further. “Nothing bad happened. It’s just.. so dumb.”

“Folmar, look at me.” Nym coaxed gently when Folmar glanced away, unable to meet his gaze. However, on his soft command, the Nervu returned his gaze to his Kriptir husband when he continued. “Like I said, your problems aren’t dumb. It doesn’t matter if nothing happened. Sometimes you just get these horrid thoughts that come out of no where and that’s fine, too. You’re valid.”

Folmar felt tears threatening to leak out of the corners of his eyes and he had to will himself not to cry. He held Nym closer when he continued.

“If you killed yourself, then you wouldn’t understand the sorrow I’d feel. Not just me, but everyone in the village; your friends, your family. We all care so much about you and if you were gone, our lives would feel empty and incomplete. Mine sure will.” Nym snuggled his face into Folmar’s chest, where his heart was. It was still beating. He wanted it to keep beating. He spoke softly, voice muffled against the tanned skin of his husband. “I want you to live, and I want you to be okay. You don’t understand how much I love you, Folmar. I don’t put my trust in others like this anymore. I can’t lose you. I just.. can’t.”

Folmar hesitated for a brief moment. Nym trusted him that much? Sure, he had been married to Nym for eighteen years and still going, and the ring on his finger proved it, but he never thought Nym trusted him with so much. He sniffed faintly, unable to find his voice. Instead, Nym spoke for him again.

“When you go on patrols, I get worried, even though I know you’d be fine. That’s how much I love you, Folmar. Please don’t kill yourself... nobody wants that. We all love you so, so much.” Nym whispered, feeling his warm tears fleck his eyes, eventually trickling down his cheeks. He leaned into Folmar’s unoccupied hand when his husband tenderly wiped his tears away with a large thumb.

Folmar sniffed again, feeling the warmth of a singular tear trail down his cheek. “Gods, you have me crying now.” He half heartedly laughed, snuggling his nose into Nym’s fluffy hair. “I love you too, Strawberry Shortcake. I care so much about you. I honestly didn’t think I had much of an impact on anyone, let alone have anyone worry about me during patrols. That’s the first time I heard that..”

“You’ve had so much of an effect on me, you don’t understand! I love you, Blueberry.” Nym murmured softly, sniffing briskly. He kissed Folmar’s palm, his lips so gentle and tender towards his husband’s scarred skin. “And yeah... I always get worried when you go off on patrols. I get worried you’ll get hurt and I’d have no idea. That’s why I try to spend as much time with you as possible; I care about you too much for you to get hurt without me trying to repent it in some way.” “I get worried about you, too.” Folmar murmured softly, allowing his eyes to trail to the gun in his hand. Just one bullet would be able to take a life. He would know- he’s taken many. “I worry that I can’t help you when it’s needed or that you’ll get hurt or killed... again. We were able to prevent your death those years back, but what if it happens again? That’s why I go on those patrols- to make sure you are safe. Alive.” He lowered his head a bit to bury his face into Nym’s neck to hear his breaths brush against his ear. “Breathing.”

“Well, there’s no need to be worried about me. I’ll be fine! Just worry about yourself.” Nym murmured softly, although his ears faintly flattened towards the memory of how he died. Scars decorated his own body from that day, where metal scraped him up and how burns caused discoloration in pigments along his dark blue skin to the point he looked like he had a disease. He trembled starts the memory but showed it back to the darkest depths of his mind. “I’m alright, Folmar. I’m alive. I’m more worried for you than anything. All I want is for you to be fine and I know you will be fine. I promise. There’s just... something about you that makes me trust you. Something about you that reassures me that you won’t leave me like others did- you must be magic!” He chuckled softly in his attempts at lightening the mood.

“I suppose I have that effect on people.” Folmar returned the chuckle, planting multiple kisses along Nym’s neck and over each individual scar as a result from burns. “In all honesty, you probably just saved my life, Strawberry Shortcake. I was thinking about... some nasty things.”

“I’m glad I was able to help you. As long as you’re alright, then I’m happy.” Nym softly murmured. He rubbed his tears away with his sleeve and just smiled sadly up at his tall husband. “I want you to know that I love you so much, and if you were to ever kill yourself, I’d be lost. I can’t prevent you from thinking those thoughts, but I know I can stop anything bad from happening. One thing has stuck with me my entire life; never leave a loved one behind.” The Kriptir nodded to himself as he said that, faintly aware of Folmar’s tail that protectively curled around him. “I had a loved one who was killed many years ago, and I was unable to help. I’m not letting that happen again, especially to someone who I put my trust in deeply. Especially someone who I married and know every inch of.” Nym pressed one hand along Folmar’s chest, his fingers tracing each individual scar and protecting them from sight with invisible love. 

“That’s why I check up on you. Crack jokes, send love, kiss you, whatever. I do that because I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Nym finished, his voice slightly breaking as a result of resurfacing emotions.

“I lost loved ones because of many things, too.” Folmar muttered, his voice breathless and quiet despite his hulking physical appearance. “I apologize for your loss. I’m... sure they’re in a lovely place, now. Free of pain and agony.” 

Folmar silently recalled Ena Mornis, his past wife who had been slaughtered by his own kin. His own _kind/ _. His own kind had killed the one closest to him.__

__“I’m sure she is.” Nym responded with the ghost of a smile. It quickly faded. “I’m sorry for your losses, too.”_ _

__There was a long pause of silence, woth Nym’s hands searching Folmar’s body and tracing each scar. Folmar didn’t dare speak so Nym quietly broke the overhanging silence that haunted them._ _

__“You’re a good person, Folmar. You tend to say you don’t deserve love, but you really do. Everything you do is good. You might make mistakes, but everyone does sometimes! Nobody is going to hate you for your mistakes.” Nym smiled soothingly up at Folmar, although briskly chuckled. “Besides maybe the Nervus.”_ _

__Folmar snorted faintly at that. He lifted his hand not holding the gun to brush away his messy, unkempt hair of blue. “Thank you. For... everything. For this talk, for your marriage, for your love, for your kind words, for the memories we shared, and for the memories we will share in the future.” The infamous Nervu breathed out in a lengthy exhale, inevitably wrapping his empty hand and arm around Nym to pull him into more of a hug. He buried his nose into his neck again. “I cherish your company. You hold a special place in my heart, Nym.”_ _

__“Of course. Anything for you, Folmar.” Nym responded before returning the tight, loving hug. He pressed many kisses along Folmar’s chest which caused the Nervu to slightly huff. “You’re an amazing husband and you don’t understand how much I love and care about you. Everything will be alright in the long run, I just know it. You’re going to be successful and I’ll be right there with you, no matter what you go through, okay? I promise.”_ _

__“That’s a big promise to keep, love.” Folmar breathed out again, skepticism sneaking its way into his expression. “Are you sure you can keep it?”_ _

__“It’s worth a shot, right?” Nym smiled up at him, the expression almost pleading._ _

__“I suppose it is.” Folmar nodded in silent, hesitant agreement._ _

__He sat the gun with the single bullet down on a nearby table._ _


End file.
